The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to bicycle frames.
Bicycles commonly have a main frame and a front fork pivotally secured to the main frame. The main frame typically includes a top tube, a down tube, a seat tube, and a rear wheel mount for receiving a rear wheel axle. The front fork typically includes a front wheel mount for receiving a front wheel axle, and steering control of the bicycle is provided by a handlebar that is usually secured to the front fork via a handlebar stem.
On some bicycles, the front fork can hit the down tube when the handlebars are rotated too far in one direction (e.g., during crashes). When this happens, the shifters or brakes on the handlebar often hit the frame, which can scratch the paint, cause the frame to crack, and break the shifters or brakes.